villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ginger
Ginger is Garlic Jr's right hand man as well as leader of his first trio of henchmen, along with Nikki and Sansho, and one of the three secondary antagonists from the Dragon Ball Z film, Dead Zone, and a cameo antagonist in Fusion Reborn. He was voiced by Troy Baker. Appearance The smallest of the three, Ginger is the one who most closely resembles Garlic Jr. in his overall appearance, except for his skull-like nose which gives him the appearance of a vampire bat. He has dark olive skin and red eyes, and he is typically seen wearing a large dark cloak. History ''Dead Zone'' Ginger and his two cohorts first appeared when they attacked and devastated Piccolo, so as to kill him and therefore Kami. He later went out to find the Dragon Balls for his master and tracked the Four Star Ball to Son Goku's home where it was on top of Son Gohan's hat. After Chi-Chi and Gyumao refused to hand it over, Ginger easily succeeded in getting them out of the way. When Gohan ran away, Ginger decided to just take the boy along with the ball and presented him to Garlic Jr., who decided to train him, which surprised his minion. Finally, Ginger and Sansho were successful in finding the remaining dragon balls and Ginger led his cohorts in cheers of victory after their master succeeded in making a wish for immortality from Shenlong. When Goku arrived at Garlic Jr's fortress, the trio confronted him and grew in size and strength by letting out their own battle cry (In Ginger's case, "Gingerbread!" As the fight found its way onto the outside of the fortress, Ginger used his ability to pull swords out of his arms and used them to fight Goku, until the Saiyan knocked them out of his hands with his nyoibo. The two traded blows until the Saiyan was successful in knocking him off the balcony they were battling on with a swift kick to the back. Ginger fired an energy blast at him, only for Goku to counter with a Kamehameha wave that easily broke through Ginger's attack and sent him flying into a tower that Nikki had crashed into earlier. The Kamehameha blasted them both, killing them and burying them in rubble. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Ginger makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Powers and Abilities Ginger possesses pretty much the same powers as the other characters in Dragon Ball, namely energy blasts, flight, and superhuman abilities. He does have a unique ability, he can pull out a pair of sword-like appendages. Nikki has a similar ability. Gallery OxKingDown.png|Ginger defeats Ox-King. GingerKiai.png|Ginger uses a Kiai on Chi-Chi. Ginger2.jpg|Ginger. SuperGinger DZ.png|Ginger in his muscular state. GingerBeam.png|Ginger firing his Ginger Buster. Freezafusionreborn.jpg|Jeice, Daiz, Frieza, Ginger, a Meda, and Burter appear in Fusion Reborn. Trivia *Out of all of Garlic Jr's minions, Ginger bears the most resemblance to him. *Ginger's name comes from the spice of the same name. *The name Ginger was reused during the Imperfect Cell saga, where Cell attacks Gingertown and absorbs the pople there, so as to increase his power. Ginger was also the name of Piccolo's driving instructor when Chi-Chi forced him and Goku to get drivers licenses. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Demon Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Incompetent